Second Star To The Right , That's Where You'll Find My Heart
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Le glee club va passé la soirée chez Blaine après l'hommage à Finn. Kurt s'éloigne du groupe aillant besoin d'être un peu seul, mais ce dont-il a vraiment besoin c'est de Blaine.


************************* **Second Star To The Right , That's Where You'll Find My Heart** *************************

Un petit Os écrit à la suite de l'épisode 5.04

* * *

_PDV de Kurt_

Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, à me dire que c'est réel et que ce n'est pas qu'un affreux cauchemar, que quand je me réveillerai, il ne sera pas en bas dans la cuisine en train de dévorer ses céréales « Lucky Charms ». Il est vraiment parti et pourtant je sens sa présence où que j'aille, j'imagine sa voix dans ma tête. Je sais que ce n'est pas sain, que je devrais arrêter ça pour pouvoir faire mon deuil mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'ai encore besoin de mon frère.

'' - Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ? Je pensais que t'étais parti te coucher !''

Heureusement Blaine est là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je tomberais surement en miettes.

'' - Pourquoi t'es sur le toit terrasse ? '' Me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant, posant une couverture sur mes épaules.

'' - Je regardais le coucher de soleil. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul avec mes pensées. J'adore les membres du Glee Club mais au bout d'un moment ils deviennent un peu envahissants. Mais c'était une super idée de tous venir passer la nuit chez toi. ''

'' - Je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin les uns des autres en ce moment… Tu viens ? '' Me dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

'' - Je ne peux pas, pas encore, sinon je perds.''

Blaine me regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si je venais de lui dire le truc le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendu. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à son expression ce qui le fit sourire.

'' - Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire comme ça ! '' Me fit-il remarquer.'' Ça m'avait manqué. '' Rajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.'' Okay, maintenant tu dois m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par perdre ?

'' - C'est un jeu qu'on avait inventé avec ma mère. Quand j'avais 10, 11 ans, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et le seul moyen pour me fatiguer, c'était que ma mère me raconte des histoires jusqu'à ce que je sois bien endormi. Mais un soir, pendant les vacances, elle avait oublié mon livre de contes. On avait une grande terrasse dans notre hôtel, alors elle a pris deux grandes serviettes de plage et des oreillers et elle m'a fait m'allonger sous les étoiles. Elle a commencé à me raconter ce qui se cachait derrière les étoiles et les constellations. Et à partir de ce moment là, tous les soirs, dès que le soleil commençait à se coucher, j'allais m'installer sur la terrasse en attendant que ma mère vienne me rejoindre, en luttant pour ne pas m'endormir car je voulais vraiment entendre ses histoires. Mais un soir, je me suis endormi avant qu'elle ne revienne et le lendemain j'étais vraiment en colère d'avoir ''perdu contre le ciel''. Ce matin-là, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me rendormir avant qu'elle n'arrive et là seule fois où j'ai recommencé… Le lendemain, mon père m'apprenait sa mort. Depuis c'est devenu une superstition, je ne me couche jamais avant le soleil car j'ai peur qu'un autre malheur arrive si je le fais.''

Je lui racontai tout cela en regardant l'horizon et quand je tournai finalement la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux ils étaient brillants de larmes.

'' - Oh, Bee, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. '' M'excusai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

'' - C'est rien, j'ai retenu mes larmes toute la journée, il fallait bien qu'elles tombent au bout d'un moment. '' Dit-il, se laissant aller contre moi.

On resta assis pendant un moment, simplement, en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine releva sa tête qui était posée sur mon épaule et me regarda. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et effaçai ses larmes avec mes pouces avant d'embrasser ses joues, ce qui le fit sourire, bien que son expression resta triste. Il leva alors la tête vers le ciel qui était maintenant rempli d'étoiles.

'' - Tu… Tu crois en cette légende qui dit que chaque étoile est une âme ayant quitté la Terre ? '' Me demanda-t-il.

'' - J'en sais trop rien, peut-être, au final on en sait si peu sur l'univers et sur la vie. Mais j'aime assez cette légende, j'aime penser qu'une fois mort on devient une étoile, qu'on peut ainsi toujours veiller sur ceux qu'on aime, quoiqu'il arrive.'' Lui avouai-je.

'' - Je suis sûr que cette étoile là c'est Finn. '' Dit Blaine en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

'' - Mon cœur, ça c'est un satellite. ''

'' - Oh…''

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son expression dépitée.

'' - Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Me réprimanda Blaine, l'air faussement vexé, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait lui aussi envie de rire.'' Arrête !'' Répéta t-il et cette fois-ci, il se jeta sur moi pour me faire taire en m'embrassant.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je laissai échapper un dernier rire.

'' - Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr qu'il est là-haut et qu'il y a rencontré ta mère et qu'en ce moment ils sont en train de parler de toi et de la merveilleuse personne que tu es. '' Me dit Blaine en me regardant dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de mes yeux mais en même temps un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

'' - Je t'aime tellement. '' Dis-je dans un souffle, me laissant aller dans les bras de Blaine, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

'' - Je t'aime encore plus. '' Répondit-il

'' - Oh tu crois ça ? '' Lui dis-je d'un ton de défi

'' – Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le prouver ? Je veux dire, après la demande en mariage que je t'ai faite... Ça devrait être une assez grosse preuve non ?

Je rigolai doucement en repensant à ce magnifique moment, celui où j'avais accepté d'être avec Blaine pour toujours.

'' - '' Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare''. '' Murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour Blaine, mais il l'entendit

'' - Et même plus. '' Dit-il. '' Même la mort, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pourra me séparer de toi. Une fois nos vies finies, je suis sûr que nous nous retrouverons dans l'au-delà et on sera le plus beau couple de fantômes que le ciel n'ait jamais vu.

J'explosai de nouveau de rire avant de dire :

'' - Merci.''

'' - Pour quoi ? '' Demanda Blaine

'' - Tu es la seule personne qui est capable de me redonner le sourire quand tout va mal. '' Répondis-je tout simplement

'' - Et bien c'est mon rôle de meilleur ami et fiancé, non ? Je serai toujours avec toi Kurt, pendant toutes les vies que nous aurons la chance de passer ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là.''

'' - Promis ?''

'' - Promis.''


End file.
